The Tutor Switcheroo
by RRC.Abby
Summary: Its been years since Randy became the Ninja. And there seems to be a little trouble building up in Spencer's life with Billy. What will happen if the two 'teachers' switched places because of simple situations! Find out in this comedy/ adventure story of The Tutor Switcheroo! [WARNING: CONTAINS SLIGHT TEENSY YAOI OR BOY TO BOY ROMANCE] Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: The Day-Off

Yo! Its Abby and welcome to an RC9GN and DTMG CROSSOVER! (Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja and Dude! That's my Ghost) If you don't know these shows **then PLEASE DO WATCH THEM BEFORE READING THIS BECAUSE IT WON'T. MAKE. SENSE. There. Warned you XD**

Anyways, If you liked this fanfic **, please leave a review/ comment /fav/ follow on this story and it would help me motivated to write more of these awesome shows ^^** **(I also accept show suggestions! :D)** **[BTW I'M POSTING THIS EARLY ON WATTPAD OR FANFIC THE MOST! *3*]** **(Yes I have DeviantArt *CutieTradX* WattPad *AbbyFDX* And Fanfiction * * Accounts** **Make sure to check em' if you're interested! ;)** **)**

 **So that's all for now! Abby, signing off! (^u^)/ [PS WILL UPDATE HOPEFULLY ON DEC 22 COZ EXAM STUFF SO YEAH PLEASE UNDERSTAND AND YEAH BYE! XD]**

….

Its been a long while ever since Randy, a freshman that was chosen to be the protector of Norrisville, as the ninja. He, was not-so-perfect at times, but its been three years and this year is his last year before completing his duty which is mostly 'wonk' as he would say it.

One faithful day, his teacher, the Nomicon, introduced himself in his human form, as his student knows that he's a 800 year old book and he thought that its about time that his student needs to get a little peak of one of the secrets which is, yeah, that.

But this time, another faithful and so-far boring day, things might get a little..

Off

 _Walking around the school corridor at recess…_

"Howard?" Randy looked at his best friend since pre-school.

"Yeah, Cunningham? Wait. Don't tell me this is one of your complaints again. Its about time you moved on from being the ninja and expect going to college and flip cheese about life." Howard responded according to his thoughts.

"Yeah it is complaints, b-but _gahhh_ , I just can't give up being the ninja after so many **bruce** things that happened to me. Now I'm just going to be a regular ol' teensters." Randy replied, scowling at the thought.

"Chy'a, just keep on being a shoob on thinking **NEGATIVELY**. Dude, there's **MORE** things in life then just being a bruce ninja!" His friend did his 'shout at the shoob lessons' which is quite formal to him already.

"Oh yeah? Name one thing that is more 'bruce than being the ninja'." The purple haired teen smirked.

Howard stopped to ponder. "UUuuuuhhhhhhhh…." Nothing. Seeing his best friend be the brucest thing in the world, has got to be the only brucest thing in the world that he can think of. Well, rather than some new levels of Grave-Puncher and beating his high scores but other than that, the ninj' is the skyrocket.

Surprised when the Nomicon glew and made the ancient ring-tone kind of sound, the Weinerman took this opportunity to take a break from it.

"Welp! You've got business to do!" He sighed. "I'm just gonna hit the gravy fries while you shloomp at it." His friend winked and dashed out, though, Randy didn't mind at all. He snickered as he knew it alright.

There is no other bruce thing than being the ninja.

Randy "Right nomicool, its been a whole week actually since you shloomped me into-" Randy was in mid-sentence before shloomping in the book.

"Sooooooo…. Whaddya got for me this time coz-" Again, stopping In mid-sentence followed by a gasp, the Ninja Nomicon appeared before him, well, quicker than he usually does.

"Ninja. Its about time we-"

"Dude!" Randy facepalmed. Ever since he knew about the Nomicon and often visits him at the time, he **ALWAYS** wants him to be formal with him.

The red head rolled his eyes in remembrance. "Right, *ahem* RC we-"

"That's more like it." The teen grinned.

" **ARE WE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS VERY IMPORTANT THING OR WHAT?!"** The Nomicon screamed in the annoyance of the interruptions.

"Fine! Alright, go with it." Randy said as he held up his hands in defense.

"Since you have almost completed your duty of being the ninja," Nomicon began as Randy nodded boastfully.

"I'm going to give you a day-off."

The teen almost flipped in surprise when he heard the thing he doesn't want to hear.

" **WHA-WHAT?!"** He screamed unconsciously at his preferred-to-be-respected teacher.

The Nomicon raised a brow. "You don't want to become like Mc Antfee do you?"

Randy blinked. Yeah, he hasn't thought about that.

"Of course I don't want to be mad over crazy with power!.. But they're just so _bruce_ …" The student replied, dramatically teary eyed.

The red head sighed. "So that'swhy I've got a message from a former friend, and they seem to have a little bit of some trouble too."

Randy paused at this statement as well. He hasn't much known about the Nomicon. All he ever got from him is that he's an 800 year old in a 15 year old body and gives 'stupid' riddles all the time that he even needs the whole day for him to understand them.

All of that information in his mind brings up to one simple minded question. "Uhhh… A _former_ friend?"

The Nomicon started to meditate. "Well, I won't say a former, _former_ friend…. W-wait, I think they want me to open the portal now…." His teacher quickly stood up to hide some _obvious_ embarrassment.

AAaand he was right. He definitely knows NADA (nothing) about the 800 year 'book'.

I mean, 'Open the portal'?! If there's one bruce teacher that Randy prefers giving up the cheese, its definitely Nomicon.

Randy, starting to put away the thoughts, gasped in amazement on how Nomicon would open the portal.

"Nomi, THAT. IS. THE. CHEEEEEEEEESE!" The purple-haired teen whooped.

Nomicon, on the other hand, tried to keep his concentration. Its been **YEARS** since he was praised over the 'simplest' things that he does. Plus the nicknaming?! The 'book' secretly flushed at the image.

As the portal yanked open, followed by a rolling, seemingly fighting individuals, well, in Nomicon's vision that is.

Randy's jaw dropped as the Nomicon secretly inserted a bracelet on his arm. Revealing the horrifying scene.

"WHAT. THE JUICE?!" Randy shouted before fainting.


	2. Chapter 2: Enough is Enough

_At Spencer's Bedroom_

"You know what Billy? After certain analysis, I think you've been ruining my life in the best way possible since I've met you as a ghost." Spencer, the young slightly more famous than before movie director said out of the blue while editing his new zombie movie.

His ghost cousin stopped zipping around and chuckled to himself.

"Woah, whoa, whoa. What's up with the big words? Plus, you _depend_ on me on helping slash ruining your life in the best way possible bromigo."

Spencer grimaced. He knows that hanging out with his ghost bud is fun and all but he's already 17 and he also _knows_ that he has a career to accomplish. Not to mention being the possible money-carrier in the next four years.

He sighed and twisted his chair to meet up with the grinning pop-star.

"Oh yeah, I **DID** depend on you. But hey! Now that I wouldn't be needing you that much anymore, you can do whatever you want, whenever you want." Spencer's usual ideas lighted.

Billy gasped. "Really?!"

"Yeah. Really." Spencer rolled his eyes in sarcasm. It'll be hell if Billy can do whatever he wanted to do.

"Alright!" The ghost jumped. "So whaddya want to do first?!" He asked loudly in excitement "Um, no, I'm not doing anything. I have a _movie_ to accomplish?" Spencer ironically said, spinning chair to face the computer.

"B-but! Com' on, we're bros! Brosters should be hanging out _together_!" Billy whined.

"Then why not find another bro?!" Spencer started to raise his voice in annoyance.

"There is no 'other bro'!" Billy pushed him away from his computer chair and started fighting.

"Heeey guys!" Rajeev, Spencer's loyal friend opened the door and gasped at the sight.

"You said I can do **anything**!" Billy barked while strangling his cousin's leg.

"I did say that but I was supposed to make an **exception**!" Spencer kicked his cousin's stomach with his free leg.

" _Oww_!" Billy squirmed on the floor.

"Wait, how the heck did I hit you when you're a ghost? Oh that's right, if you want to be stable is your decision to be stable, heh, glad you did- **GAAAHH**!" Spencer flipped when he was kicked in the face.

"Guys?! Sounds like you need assistance with the knowledge book!" Rajeev shouted to break the fight as he held up a magazine.

"H-huh? Rajeev! What are you doing here?" Spencer shakily stood up while rubbing his slightly bloody nose.

"Uhhhh, I dunno, I just dropped by and saw you, heh, hanging around good, when I saw something cool-lookin at your doorstep!" His friend gave the magazine entitled "Book of Knowledge."

"Heeey, I remember this ancient looking saga!" The unbelievably harmed ghost quickly took the magazine and flipped the pages.

"Wow! You do?" The half-Indian remarked.

"Yehah. This one time I just saw this kind of weary lookin' dude out on the ol' West when I was with my cool buds after a concert then I-"

"Lemme see that." Spencer took the magazine interrupting his oblivious friend making him growl.

" " _You have some problems? Need a better teacher? Just long-press this symbol on your magazine to help carry out all your problems! On the other hand, bring a suitable teacher with you to help me replace with my former star student."_ " He read aloud.

Curious and longing enough to have a better companion, Spencer did as the article stated.

The magazine started glowing and formed a portal-like hole in the middle of the magazine.

"Uhh.. I don't know if this is safe.." Spencer commented.

"I'll check it." Billy smirked as he threw his camera in the portal.

" **Dude**! Grrrhhhhh… **THAT'S IT**!" Spencer pushed the ghost in the portal forcing the portal to shut close.

Rajeev froze. "Uuhhh.. * _whistles_ *"


	3. Chapter 3: An Exchange of Thoughts

" _Randy…._ _ **Raaandy**_ _….._ **RC!** " Nomicon shouted waking the fainted teen.

" **Arghibuluwughaba** -W-Where is the _**ghoooost**_?! **IT'S A GHOST!** " Randy screamed and hid behind his teacher as he saw a floating and seemingly quarreling duo.

The Nomicon sighed and looked at it as well.

They could clearly hear an exchange of-

"Its all **YOUR** fault!" Spencer grunted biting Billy's arm.

" _ **Argh!**_ No, its all _**YOUR**_ fault!" Billy countered twisting Spencer's leg.

" _ **Ouch!**_ How about let's say its **both** our fault and quarrel about who's who later?" Spencer grinned.

" _ **Yeeeaah**_ ….Nah." Billy refused successfully tackling him. The book finally got bored and face-palmed.

"Would you two **QUIT IT ALREADY?!** " He shouted.

The ghost squinted at the 800 year old. " _Heeeeey_ , old brosensei! Long-time no see!" He greeted body slamming Spencer.

"E-Yes, w-would you kindly-"" _Heeeeeeey_ , you look very familiar…" Randy interrupted.

"Why of course I'm _**very**_ familiar, I'm the one and only Billy. Joe. Cobra." The ego-maniac smiled.

The Nomicon boiled. He was sure this was going to happen, but he'd let his guard down coz he also knows that Randy would be scared, or so he'd thought.

He decided to take a deep breath in. "Okay then, since we're done introducing ourselves and blah blah blah, could we _kindly_ settle down and talk about more important reasons like, um, say, the reason why you chose to be here? Clearly it was to exchange your student, but say, a problem, perhaps?"

The popstar hummed. "Well, it is because of a problem that I don't even wanna talk about. Plus, I'm getting really sick of having the same dude that always complain and stuff."

The book nodded while smirking. "The same reason why I wanted to exchange my student as well."

"Wait, what?!" Randy exclaimed.

"We will discuss more further after some circumstances of testing, by which to see if the portal is compatible to your dimension. How about you, Mr. Spencer Wright?" The book said creating table and chairs for them to talk comfortably.

The brunette blinked in amazement. "H-how did you know my-"

"That is not important right now, what important is, tell me, what do you do as a director? Obviously it is to film. But what drives you to do it?" The red head asked in an interview-ish manner while the ghost and the ex-ninja yawned from boredness.

Spencer shrugged. "Wow, well I.. I mostly do special effects inspired by.. um.." It was Billy.

The boy paused for a moment and pondered. The ghost was his only inspiration not to mention help in doing his special effects. Was he ready to give the chances up?

Spencer sighed. Its probably for the best.

The Nomicon understood and nodded. It was the same for him too. He'd actually learn more from Randy then his previous students. And he most likely be an image of himself when he was younger.

He sighed and stood up. "I see. Well, it seems like I can work with you."

"Cool!"

"Um how long are you gonna talk right there coz I'm _beeeeaat_.. and when are we going to test?" Billy said in a bored manner while sipping at his milkshake.

Nomicon exploded in anger. " _ **W-**_ **WHAT?! RC!** How many times did I tell you not to create any unnecessary things inside the **BOOK?!** "

"Liiiiike, this tiki hut?" Randy smirked.

"Brosensei, you gotta _**chilllll**_. The kid's only having fun ya' know." The ghost moved his hand in a wavy manner.

"Now I'm having second thoughts about this." Nomicon said stomping in another direction while Spencer worriedly followed.

"Hey, where ya _**goiiin'**_? And don't be so angry!" Randy called out.

The red head growled while making the portal back to Beverly Heights.

"No. I'm not _**'angry'**_. I'm perfectly-"

"Perfectly furious?" The teen grinned.

The book inhaled. "I'm perfectly-"

"Outrageous?"

" **GRRRRRRR!"** Nomicon growled while pulling Spencer in making him yelp.

Randy laughed. "Great. Call you!"

When the duo moved in, Randy's mind broke.

"S- _Sooooooooooo_ , what are we going to do now?" Billy asked anxiously.


	4. Chapter 4: Decisions

"Woah, woah, _**WOAAHHHHH!**_ " Spencer yelped as he entered the portal.

He didn't notice this feeling of the falling being pulled in effect of the portal when he was with Billy.

Probably because they were fighting earlier.

His thoughts snapped out when he face-planted on the soil of his own world.

" _Oww,_ remind me of that next time." Spencer whined rubbing his face.

"Great. First of all, you have to give me a simple disguise." The Nomicon said out of the blue.

"Wait, what?! Erm…"

~Ecto Time Skip!~

"Whew!" The brunette sighed with relief. "Its a good thing my parents allowed you to stay here. Normally they wouldn't accept strangers." Spencer smiled as he closed the door.

"Yes. But they found me strange in appearance since they have not seen me in this dimension. It is a good thing that you backed it up with a story of a foreigner, trying to shoot in your movies. I can clearly say that they are well proud of you." The red head nodded as he wandered a bit.

Spencer's eyes lit with excitement. A more serious teacher will help him a lot better than a 'lunatic' one.

Perhaps this is the right decision after all.

Meanwhile…

Randy shrugged awkwardly. "Well… I guess now we figure out how to floomp out of the book."

Billy blinked. "Um, you can just create anything, right? How about creating an exit?"

"Right! Bruce thinking, genius!" Randy whooped.

"Heh, genius! I'm always genius." The ghost grinned.

The purple haired teen smirked while making the exit.

A popular bruce teacher that gives him the straight out answers of cheese is the brucest thing ever!

Maybe the decision wasn't so bad after all.

~Ninja Time Skip!~

"Woah. So this is your school?! Its more like a mansion to me." Billy gasped in amazement.

"Yeah.. Well... Yeah, whatever you say." His new companion grinned.

The popstar's grin widened in thought.

 _This will be more awesome than I thought! No complaining, directly follows me, even straightly agrees with me!_

Randy quietly studied the ego-maniac.

There's something pretty odd about him since they floomped out of the book.

"Hmmm? I thought you're supposed to be flying, I-mean-W-Wait, how come you're not a ghost?!"

Billy scoffed. "Pssh, I'm – NOT A GHOST?! _**Nooooooooooooo!**_ " He cried out dramatically after finding out.

His friend quietly gasped in amazement as he slowly turns into a ghost.

"W-wait, I think you can be a ghost or not a ghost whenever you want to in this dimension!" The teen exclaimed.

Billy gasped. "Really? **REALLY?! WHOO YEAH!** Spencer's gonna flip when he hears this!"

Randy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, right, let's enter the school now." The now human shyly grinned.

Then there was a ding in Randy's head. "Oh flip the honkin' cheese-I'm so honkin' late!"

~Another 1 minute time skip!~

Randy panted harshly while slowly opening the classroom's door.

"Why are you late, boy?! EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Mr Bannister, the English teacher of Norrisville High exclaimed.

Randy groaned in annoyance. "See, I was at- you know I was at-"

"ENOUGH with your lame EXCUS-"

"Um sir? When will you ever chill?" Billy, now in human form, said calmly while posing at the door.

The teacher held his chin in suspicion.

"Hmm? Never seen YOU before.. But you look like a person who knows how to talk. Step right in my class. And YOU."

Randy gulped. Well at least his new comrade saved his butt from being swooped out of the school doors.

"I'm not done talking to you yet." He narrowed his eyes in disgust while Randy quickly nodded and went to his seat.

"Now you there! Tell us more about yourself, new kid." Mr. Bannister smiled in interest.

Billy grinned.

"Me? Huh, ME?! I'm the one, and only, Billy. Joe. Cobra! Aaand this kid, told me this school is really worth studying for." He said while pointing at Randy.

"Magnificently done opening speech! A+ in recitation." The teacher proudly said.

"Jeez Cunnningham, who's this new guy?! He- TOTALLY ROCKS! How on Earth did you get such a bruce new pal?! We will be famous! Honkin' famous I tell you!" His all-time best friend, Howard Wienerman exclaimed.

"So honkin' true! *gasp*"

A multi-canon laser gun robot suddenly broke in the windows.

"Its huge!" Randy exclaimed as the robot adjusted its height equally to the school.

"With a LOT of weapons." Howard said worriedly as the robot show-off its guns.

"I think its time for the ninja!" The purple-haired teen smirked behind his mask.

"Woah, wait, how did you do that so quickly?" His friend asked.

"Stealth my friend. Steal- _Woah!_ " Randy exclaimed as he was being tossed to the air.

"Ninja slice!" He shouted while hitting one of the robot's guns.

But it didn't work

"Hoo- boy." He said as it swiftly slammed him.

"Oooh, **ouch**." Howard commented.

"Ninja electro ball!" Randy said while successfully getting up to his feet.

The robot yawned as he did.

"What the juice?! Nothing works! Ninja air-fist?"

Once again, it failed.

The boy gasped as he tried everything, like, seriously, everything.

"What the honkin' juice I'VE TRIED EVERYTHING!" He panted.

Randy started to panic as the robot was so close to destroying him as the robot slowly aims a laser gun right at his face.

"N-Nomi? NOMI! Nomicon! _**Heeelp!**_ " He helplessly yelled.

"I don't wanna be anti-climactic here, buuuut, did you just trade this guy over your teacher coz that's just really stupid." Howard unamusingly sighed.

Meanwhile..

Nomicon waited in Spencer's room because of his parents offering a welcome party for him and they asked him to help them out.

He started to check on some pictures, played Billy's keytar, even watched TV.

The red head sighed as he looked through the young director's photo album.

"They must have been really close…" He said with a face of remembrance.

 _Unlike his lucky cousin, will I just be forgotten and be left behind after Randy becomes the ninja? The closest student I've ever loved?_

Nomicon blushed at the thought and quickly shook his head.

 _No, jeez what the tengu are you even thinking? I-Its…_

The 800 year old stopped looking for the right word.

 _Its wonk! Heheheh.._ He giggled at the slang his student usually used.

 _Argh!_ Nomicon banged his head at the wall.

He flinched as his necklace glowed a bright light green.

"Oh no, Randy is-"

"Hey! How's it going teach'? Feeling comfy?" Spencer greeted unknowingly interrupting his tutor.

"U-Uh, yes, ehem, quite fine, actually. Truly its a very wondrous and entertaining place here." Nomicon sighed an excuse.

But Spencer knew what's up. He was uncomfortable in the past few minutes when he left him.

"Oh, okay, um… H-Hey! Look at the time! We best be going downstairs to shoot some, stuff…"

The red head shrugged uncomfortably.

"Um.. Alright. May I at least prepare for a moment?"

Spencer blinked. Its either he knows that he's bored or he misses Randy. But he was so ready to remove his old student he can't imagine things would get rough after very short notice.

But he understood. He felt the same.

"Sure pal." He winked and left.

Nomicon sighed in discomfort. "Randy.. Please be okay…"


End file.
